


Unmasked

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Cute Wade, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Sassy, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: You loved Wade Wilson with all your heart, the only problem? You'd been dating almost a year and you still haven't seen his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I feel bad about not posting more of Make Me yet, but I'm really stuck on what Buckaroo and Reader should do on their day in Paris since I've ya know never been there lol.
> 
> Anyway I hope this cute little oneshot I wrote a while back for my other baby Wade Wilson. :)

     You struggled through your apartment door holding your keys between your teeth, your arms filled with your purse, and multiple bags of take out from the Mexican place down the road. “W-w-er-ad-ee?!” you called out into the dark apartment attempting to make your way to the kitchen counter without dropping everything. You spit the keys out of your mouth and called for your boyfriend again. Wade Wilson aka Deadpool aka The Merc with a Mouth aka your boyfriend of almost 9 months strolled out from the bathroom of the studio apartment the two of you shared turning the lights on as he walked towards you. He was naked sans a towel around his waist and his red and black mask covering his face.

     “Hello sweet cheeks!” He said smiling under his mask and grabbing two of the bags out of your hands. “Mmm tacos? You’re perfect.” Wade leaned in and kissed your cheek scampering over to the sit on the chair at the kitchen table and unload the bags. You set the rest of your things on the counter and smiled back at him.

     “You know you’re lucky you’re cute or I would kick your ass for making me carry all this food by myself.” you took your jacket off and hung it up before going to the fridge and pulling out at beer for Wade and a Pepsi for yourself. He was already three tacos in when you sat down on the chair across from him.

     “Well of course! How could be mad at this?” He said with a mouth full of food as he gestured to his nearly naked body, “Although the idea of you kicking my ass is turning me on.” you swore you could see him wink through his mask, and you wasted no time tossing a rolled up napkin at him, that bounced right off his head.

     “You’re an ass.” you said with a chuckle, “Ya know I bet you’d be even cuter without the mask.” you added under your breath as you unwrapped a taco for herself. You couldn't help but notice Wade tense out of the corner of your eye.

    _You had been with Wade for almost a year and you had yet to see him without the mask. In the begin he wore the whole suit all the time, only ever taking it off to shower which he would do while you weren’t around. Even during sex he’d keep it on, lifting the mask up enough to reveal his mouth same as he was doing now to eat, and pulling his pants down just enough to free himself, both of which only really happened under cover of darkness. The first time you'd barely noticed; having been to in the moment, after two or three times you began to wonder if it had something to do with hiding his identity. You had quickly pushed that thought aside though since he had told you his real name the first time you two met so that wouldn’t make much sense. Anytime you'd asked he made a joke out of it, saying he was better with the suit on and trust me it’s a mess under there. Even though he was always joking you could tell it was a tough subject._

_After some pushing and a few beers you had gotten Wade to explain why he was always covered. He told you about the cancer and the Weapon X program that made him the anti-hero he was today. He told you about the reaction he had to the mutation and about his skin. After some gentle persuasion you had gotten him to take off the suit. It hadn’t been what you were expecting, but it also wasn’t nearly as bad as Wade made it out to be. To you it was beautiful because he was, it just showed all he’d gone through and how strong he was. Since that night two months into their relationship, he had taken to leaving the suit off at home, walking around in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, or just his Captain America boxers, no matter what the outfit though that mask was covering his face. You’d bring it up from time to time, but to no avail. He insisted he was an ugly freak, but all you wanted to was to see the face of the man you loved._

     “Trust me (Y/N), you don’t want to see that while you’re eating.” Wade joked in an attempt to mask his insecurity.

     “So how about after we eat then?” you pushed not wanting to give up just yet.

     “Well then you’d just throw up the tacos anyway.” He quipped back refusing to look up from the table. You weren’t sure why, but tonight you were determined; determined to see his face after 9 months dating and to prove to him that you loved him no matter what. You got up from your seat at the table and walked around to him. You pushed the table out of the way to sit on his lap.

     “Look,”  you nearly whispered taking his masked face in your hands making him look at you, “I love you okay? All of you. I didn’t run screaming when I saw the rest of you, and I’m not going to now. I don’t know what kind of terrible people you’ve encountered in the past, but I’m not that awful, at least I try not to be.” you smiled at him. “You’re a freak 100% of the time that’s for sure, but your skin has nothing to do with it.” Wade let out a small laugh at that. You reached around to the back of his head. He tensed slightly and you paused, your hands on the closure of his mask. “I promise you with all that I have that I will never leave you, especially not  because what you look like.” He was completely silent which was a very rare occurrence for Wade Wilson. You took that as your cue and began to open the mask and when he made no move to stop you pulled it forward and off his face completely. You couldn't lie, you had half expected another mask to be on under this one, but all there was Wade staring up at you, brown eyes searching your face for a reaction.

     “So you aren’t screaming, I guess that’s a plus.” You shook your head at his comment; letting out a small laugh and smiling at him. You quickly closed the distance between you kissing him hard on the chapped lips you had grown to love before moving to place little kisses all over his scarred face.

     “There will only be one kind of screaming tonight.” you said winking down at him. Wade let out a growl low in his throat before picking you up with you legs around his and running to the bed.


End file.
